catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Characters
This where articles may be nominated, or Project disscussions take place. Batwing - Silver Nomination She has lots of history, and I'm working on expanding her earlier history we didn't see. She has description and family citations. I think she's ready for silver. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC)! Dangit, Blue. I was in the misdt of nominating her. XD Anyways, she looks fine to me, just expand the history. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 18:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Finished her early history, anything else? Midnightpelt ♥ 19:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC)! Should she have a family tree?--Nightshine{ 20:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Her only known family members are Wildheart as her father and Dovefeather as her half-sister, so... Midnightpelt ♥ 19:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC)! Putting up for vote. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 13:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Where? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm - Silver Nomination. I went through it, nothing seems wrong.... Quailflight 11:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments?--Quailflight 10:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Repeating Comments? Quailflight 08:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) There are a lot of red links. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Shall I sort out the redlinks? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) no there isn't. basically, the redlinks are fixed. Icefall Icy Winds 15:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Echowave - Silver Well... I fixed her quotes and she looks ready to go! PaRtYIn TeH UsA! 12:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Echo, don't you mean silver? She's not silver yet. Quailflight 09:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm...you mean silver, and in order to be gold she needs to FA. The article could be cleaned up, and check over spelling, grammar. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 11:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It should be silver. I agree with Ice. I'll change it. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I fixed up the article. Icefall Icy Winds 19:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Tigerdawn? Does anybody know why Tigerdawn's page was deleted? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Crap. I deleted her by mistake. God, that was fail. Icefall Icy Winds 00:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I asked to be added a while ago, and never was. Also, is there a way you can undelete it? An admin should be able to [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 01:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about that Dalton...... I'll try. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 01:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. Icefall Icy Winds 11:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) That was what I wondered, a cat can't be silver if it dosen't exsit. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Shadowfeather: Silver Nomintation I've gone through the article, paragraphed it and deleted any red links. Dust's page needs to be created for a link to be put up. Is there any other history to add? Icestorm, I saw that you added about Dust and Firefang and I was wondering if you could give a paste-bin link so I can add the history in full content. Comments? Thanks, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any pastebin link. The section is perfectly expanded. Anyways, I think the history could be expanded more. Icefall Icy Winds 12:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Here are four userboxes for the grades. I might add pictures of gold, silver and bronze cats in. What does everyone think? Thanks --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think the orange ones look too much like the bronze. I would change them to a blue color. Not that my opinion matters, despite the fact I've asked to join this project five times....[[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 15:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I changed it to blue. I'll add you up Dalton, this project is a bit inactive. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Fawny. I think they look really good [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you Dalton. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll add the silver Ub to the talk pages of the silver cats. :) Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hold on, you can't add members. Dalton can contact the leader or deputy on their talk page to join. However, for these userboxes, they are well made. I think we should use a ''bit more detail. I'm trying to find a better way to explain. I suck at it. xD Icefall Icy Winds 23:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Icy, I've asked you on the IRC before, and you left as soon as I asked it. I was assuming you were going to add me, and I never was. I'm sorry, I thought I made that clear. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 23:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't this be in the Userbox project section? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It's been added there as well. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) We shouldn't have userboxes. Probably some like WWiki's. Not some userboxes. Those are meant for userpages, note the, 'user'. Icefall Icy Winds 12:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Nominating Shouldn't the pages going for noms be on the talk page? It would make life easier for everyone. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?--Nightshine'R' 19:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The nominations page, I think she means. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) No. We should make articles.. Icefall Icy Winds 12:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New Project Characters Leader Nightfall here :) I mean absolutely no disrespect to Maplefern, but she hasn't been as active lately, and as Fawnstorm pointed out on my talk page; Project Characters is growing more and more inactive. I think it's time Icestorm took the project over, while Maplefern would be demoted to a senior warrior. What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I would be honored too. This project is getting more and more inactive, I'll try my best to make it active and running. I also think Maplefern should be demoted; probably from leadership and admin status, because she hasn't been on at all and she hasn't been serving these rolls. Are there any other concerns, comments, questions, complaints? Icefall Icy Winds 12:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Complaint: When I offered to be PC leader you said that I shouldn't be the leader cause Maple was still active and had a life of her own, but know it's ok for you to become leader suddenly? I think that you should become leader, cause you are active and a good editor, but it just dosen't seem that fair. :) --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Icy will be a great leader. :) Also Fawny, Icy is deputy, you are a warrior. Theres a difference. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, :|. I was deputy, and I voted against you because you were new. Icefall Icy Winds 18:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not new, I've been here for a while. Congrats Ice. :) I also think Echo, you mistaking me for a gulible idiot. I know the difference between deputy and warrior. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ''gulible idoit? Really!? [[User:Echopaw| DuskStar]] 18:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC)